wubbzys_cluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daizy's Birthday
Daizy's Birthday 'is the second episode of Wubbzy's Clues from Season 1 and the second episode overall. Summary ''It's Daizy's birthday, and we play Wubbzy's Clues to figure out what Wubbzy got her. Transcript (We come into the house and see the room decorated with aquamarine and pink balloons and streamers. Wubbzy comes in.) Wubbzy: Wow, wow, everyone! Come on in! (turns away from the camera) James, they're here! (James enters the scene carrying a box of party supplies.) James: Oh, hi! You're probably wondering why I have this box of party supplies. Well, Wubbzy can answer that. Right, bud? Wubbzy: Yup! Today is my best friend Daizy's birthday! James: Yeah, and we're just getting the place ready for the party, and we're gonna need all the help we can get. Think you can help us? Kids: Yes! James: Alright. (James walks over to where some balloons are hung up on the wall.) James: I could help with these balloons. I've gotta pattern laid out like this; Aquamarine, pink, aquamarine, pink, aquamarine, pink, aquamarine, pink, aquamarine, pink, aquamarine...um...what comes after aquamarine? Kids: Pink! James: Pink, right. (sticks a pink balloon on the wall) There we are. Say, Wubbzy, I don't think I ever asked you this, but have you gotten something for Daizy yet? Wubbzy: Yup. James: Cool. What did you get her? Wubbzy: You'll have to play Wubbzy's Clues to figure it out. (Wubbzy rushes forward and puts a handprint on the screen.) James: Oh, okay! We'll play Wubbzy's Clues to figure it out! I love Wubbzy's Clues! (music starts) ��We are gonna play Wubbzy's Clues because it's really fun. Yeah!�� (music stops) So, Wubbzy's handprints will be on the clues, Wubbzy's Clues. Now to clean up the handprint. Maybe there's something in the box of party supplies that we can use. (James looks in the box and finds a noisemaker.) James: Maybe we can use this! (he blows on the noisemaker and the handprint disappears) Hey, it worked! Alright, you know what we need to play Wubbzy's Clues. Our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! James: Notebook, right. Wubbzy: Did I hear someone say "notebook"? James: Yup. Wubbzy: Alright. (gives James his notebook) Here's the notebook. I'll start leaving clues around, so start when you're ready. James: Alright. (Wubbzy leaves.) James: You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today figuring out what Wubbzy got Daizy for her birthday. You will help, right? You will? Great. Let's go! (music starts as he walks) ��We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues (x3) I wonder where they are...�� (James walks by the fridge, which has a picture of a wind-up key used for wind-up toys on it. The picture has a yellow handprint on it.) Kid: A clue, a clue! James: Did you see a clue? Where? Kid: Over there! (James looks and sees the picture) James: Ah-ha! There's our first clue! (goes over to it) And it's on this...what is this? Kids: A wind-up key! James: A wind-up key, right! Okay, you know what we need now. Our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! James: (takes out his notebook) Notebook, right. (opens it up) So, a wind-up key. Let's start with a curvy shape that kind of looks like the letter "Y". Add two circles inside, and we have a wind-up key. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy got Daizy for her birthday, and our first clue is a wind-up key. So what could Wubbzy have gotten Daizy for her birthday with a wind-up key? You think so? Yeah, but maybe we should find two more clues to figure this out. Female Voice: James, Wubbzy, we need your help! Me: That sounds like Madame Butterfly! Come on! (James takes us to the kitchen, where we see a purple butterfly with orange wings that have yellow, purple, and maroon spots. With her is a purple caterpillar) James: Hey, Madame Butterfly. Hi, Catrina. (tickles Catrina) Gitchie-gitchie-goo! Catrina: (giggles) Madame Butterfly: We need help with the cake. Overe here on the bottom layer we have a pattern of pink circle and square sprinkles arranged like this; Circle, square, square, circle. James: Cool. Do you wanna help Madame Butterfly with the cake? You do? Great! Then we can look for more Wubbzy's Clues. Madame Butterfly: Okay. Here we go! (begans citing the pattern) Circle, square, square, circle, square, square, circle, square, square...um...uh-oh. James: What comes after square? Kid: Circle! James: Circle, right. (Wubbzy puts a circle on the cake.) Madame Butterfly: On the second row, we have diamond-shaped sprinkles in this pattern; pink, white, pink, white, pink, white, pink, white, pink... James: What comes after pink? Kids: White! James: That's right. White. (Wubbzy puts a white diamond sprinkle on the cake.) Madame Butterfly: Finally on the top layer, we have star-shaped sprinkles in a pattern like this; red, yellow, blue, red, yellow, blue, red, yellow, blue, red... James: What comes after red? Kids: Yellow! James: Yellow, right. (Wubbzy puts a yellow star on the cake.) James: Now what comes after yellow? Kids: Blue! James: Blue, right. (Wubbzy puts a blue star on the cake.) Madame Butterfly: Well, thanks to you, the cake is complete! Thanks for your help! James: You're welcome, Madame Butterfly. Now let's go look for more clues. Bye! (James leaves, and walks past a tape player playing music. The notes have a yellow handprint on them.) Kids: A clue! James: What was that? Kid: A clue! James: Oh, you see a clue! Where? Kids: Behind you! (James looks behind him and sees the music clue.) James: You found our second clue! And it's on this music! Okay, you know what to do now. Kid: Notebook! James: Right. We need to draw it in our Useful Friendly...(takes out his notebook) Notebook. (opens it up and turns over the wind-up key drawing) So, music. First, let's start with four circles like this. A line going down, a line going up, across, and down, a line going up with a triangle on top. Color in the circles and the triangle, and we have music. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy got Daizy for her birthday. What was our first clue? Kid: A wind-up key! James: A wind-up key, right. And now our second clue is music. So what could Wubbzy have gotten for her birthday with a wind-up key and music? What do you think? Yeah, possibly. But maybe we should find our last clue to figure this out. Wubbzy: Hey, James? James: That sounds like Wubbzy. Let's go see what's up. (James goes over to Wubbzy, who is standing by the Thinking Chair.) James: Hey, Wubbzy, what's up? Wubbzy: Did you get your present for Daizy yet? James: (gasps) I almost forgot! Wubbzy: Don't worry, there's still time. I know where we can get the present quickly. James: And where's that? Wubbzy: In that present store in the picture. (Wubbzy points to the picture frame, which has a picture of a building that looks like a green present with a red bow on top.) James: That's the perfect place. You wanna come with us to pick out my present to Daizy? You do? Great! (Wubbzy does his skidoo dance and skidoos into the picture.) James: There goes Wubbzy! Let's go, too! (does the Skidoo Dance) ��Wubbzy skidoo, we can too!�� (James skidoos into the picture and meets up with Wubbzy, who is standing by a shelf that has a stuffed unicorn, a train set, a coloring book, and a huge pink hat.) James: Okay, let's see. A train set, a coloring book, a stuffed unicorn, and a huge pink hat. Now, what would Daizy like? (Wubbzy takes the train set off the shelf.) James: A train set? (thinks for a bit) Daizy might like that. Let's see what else they have. (Wubbzy puts the train set back and selects the coloring book.) James: A coloring book? Hmm, maybe. What else is there? (Wubbzy puts the coloring book back and selects the hat) James: A huge pink hat? Kid: No way! That wouldn't even fit her! James: No. You're right. (Wubbzy puts the hat back and selects the unicorn.) James: How about a stuffed unicorn? Kids: Yeah! James: Yes! This the perfect present for Daizy because it's a unicorn and Daizy likes unicorns! Unicorn: Hooray! I'm going to be a present! (Mechanical arms take the unicorn and put it in a box.) Unicorn: White wrapping paper with green sideways stripes, please. (The arms put the aforementioned wrapping paper on the present and put it on a conveyer belt.) James: White with green stripes. Unicorn: A big purple bow, please. (An arm puts a big purple bow on the present.) James: A big purple bow. Unicorn: A pink tag, please. (Another arm puts a pink tag on the present.) James: A pink tag. (Two more arms take the present off the belt and put into a bag at the counter.) James: Perfect. (takes the bag) Wubbzy, I've got the present! Wubbzy (offscreen): Okay! I'll see you at home! James: Alright. (James walks on, but accidentally trips on a box, which has a yellow handprint on it, that's sitting on the floor and falls, dropping the present in the process. Fortunately, he manages to catch it.) James: Phew! That was a close one! Say, I wonder what I tripped on. Kid: A clue! James: Shoe? You think I tripped on my shoe? (looks at his shoes) No, they look tied. Kid: No, a clue! James: Glue? Am I sitting in glue?! Aw, man! (realizes) Oh, a clue! You see a clue! Where? Kids: On the box! (James turns to the box and sees the handprint on it.) James: It's our third clue! And it's on this box! Okay, you know what we need to do now; put in our Useful Friendly...(takes out his notebook) Notebook. (opens it up, turns over the wind-up key drawing and the music drawing) So, a box. First, let's draw a trapezoid for the opening. Add a line that goes down, across, and up for the sides. Two lines that go down for the back. And there, a box. So, a box is our third clue. (realizes) Hey, we have all three clues to figure out what Wubbzy got Daizy for her birthday! You know what that means? We're ready to sit in our... Kid: Thinking Chair! James: Thinking Chair, yeah! (picks up the bag with the present) Come on! (While the music continues to play, James skidoos back home to the Thinking Chair and sits down in it.) James: Okay, now that we're in our Thinking Chair, let's...(takes out his notebook) think. You will help, right? Great. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy got Daizy for her birthday. And our clues are a wind-up key, music, and a box. So could have Wubbzy gotten for Daizy with a wind-up key, music, and a box? Well, what if we put the wind-up key in the box and wound it up. Yeah, then maybe the music would come out. What would that be? Kid: A music box! James: A music box, yeah! Because a music box is a box that you wind up with a wind-up key and music comes out! Hey, Wubbzy, did you get Daizy a music box? Wubbzy: Yup! James: We just figured out Wubbzy's Clues! (music starts) ��We sat on down, figured it out, what those clues were all about! Wow, you know what? We're really smart!�� (music ends) Alright, Wubbzy, let's go put our presents on the table! Wubbzy: Yeah! (With that, James and Wubbzy put their presents on the present table just as Madame Butterfly and Butterbean come out with the cake.) James: That cake looks delicious! Butterbean: Thanks. (All our other friends come and join us. The doorbell rings.) James: That's Daizy! Places, everyone! (Everyone hides while Nonny turns off the lights.) James: Come in, Daizy! (Daizy, an aquamarine dog-like creature wearing a pink ballerina dress with a flower on it, two flower-shaped hairclips that keep her hair in dog ear-shaped pigtails, and a pink bow on her head, enters the room.) Daizy: Hello? (The lights turn on and everyone comes out of their hiding places) Everyone: '''SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAIZY!! Daizy: Wow! Thanks! (A whistle is heard.) James: Come in, George! (George enters.) George: Hello, everyone! Happy Birthday, Daizy! Daizy: Thanks, George! George: (hands James an envelope) Here's Daizy's birthday card. James: Thanks, George. (music starts) ��Daizy got a birthday card (x3)...'cause she's the Birthday Girl.�� (music ends) (James opens up the envelope.) James: Oh, look, Daizy! It's a birthday card from The Wiggles! (A video of The Wiggles performing their Birthday Song plays:) James: Wow, that was so nice! Alright, Daizy, ready to open your presents? Daizy: Yup! (First, Daizy opens the present from James and sees the unicorn.) Daizy: Wow! A stuffed unicorn! Thanks, James! James: Why, you're welcome! (Daizy then opens the present from Wubbzy and sees the music box.) Daizy: Oh, Wubbzy, wow, a music box! I've always wanted one! Thanks so much! Wubbzy: You're welcome! (The two share a hug.) James: Aww, look at that. Say, Daizy, what song does the music box play? Daizy: Let's find out. (Daizy winds up the music box and it plays "Happy Birthday To You".) Daizy: Aww, so nice. And fitting, too. James: Yeah. Hey, thank you so much for all your help today. (music starts) ��Come on, won't you help me say so long? Everybody sing the goodbye song! Ready? Here we go! Bye! Goodbye! See you later, sweet potato! Bye-bye! See you real soon.�� (music ends) James: Bye! Thanks for stopping by on Daizy's birthday! The End Trivia * Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Amelia, and Linny all debut, as hinted by the "(All our other friends)" line. Category:Episodes